The present invention relates to a device for measuring the level of filling of a fuel tank of a motor vehicle, in which a transmitter gives off a transmitter signal which is dependent on the level of filling to an electronic signal processing unit.
In known devices for measuring the level of filling of a fuel tank--hereinafter referred to as tank-measuring apparatus--before installation into the motor vehicle a compensation is necessary, in connection with which, in particular, tolerances of the transmitter and of an electronic circuit corresponding thereto are compensated for. This compensating process requires time as well as expensive measuring and testing means.
In the known tank-measuring apparatus, in the event of a defect it is furthermore necessary to replace it by a completely newly compensated tank-measuring apparatus, even if only the transmitter or the electronic system is defective.
In the known tank-measuring apparatus, furthermore, different embodiments are necessary for different models of motor vehicles. This is necessary, for instance, for the reason that the characteristic curve of the transmitter--i.e. the relationship between the transmitter signal and the level of filling--is dependent on the shape of the tank.